Titanic Battle!
by Innocent Light
Summary: Kaiba waits in his fancy Kaibacorp helicopter for Yugi to finish his duel with the mysterious 'new' Joey being controlled by none other than that dark figure, Marik. A different version of the cartoon to my liking! After adding chapter 4: The plot thicke
1. Waiting in the chopper

**Author's Note: **I do not own any of the Yu Gi Oh merchandise but wish I did.

**Titanic Battle!**

It was getting very tiresome in the chopper, just waiting for Yugi to finish off Marik and to rescue his friends for the hundredth time or so.

Mokuba nudged his older sibling, calling for his attention.

"Seto? Do you think Yugi needs some help?" He asked his brother.

Kaiba looked up the window and thought.

"Does the only person to defeat me really need my help?"

He turned back to his brother to answer his question.

"Just give it a couple more minutes Mokuba, I'm sure he's doing fine" He smiled.

But turning back to look out the window once again, he saw the mysterious duellist standing upon the building, observing what he thought to be the duelling arena.

He opened his door to look more clearly at the figure.

"Who is that guy?" He pondered. "Hmmm…"

He walked closer until his brother interrupted his stride.

"Big brother! Where you going?" He quizzed, running up to Seto from his safe haven.

"Mokuba, I'm going to see what's happening. You need to stay in the helicopter, ok?"

Mokuba frowned slightly, thinking on his brother's decision.

Kaiba sighed. He strode back to his little sibling and held onto his shoulders. Kneeling, he turned him around to face his eyes.

"Mokuba, as my brother I want you to be safe as possible, you need to stay in the helicopter unless you want to be kidnapped again." He reasoned with him.

Mokuba shed a tear and wiped his eye with his sleeve.

"Mokuba?"

He lifted his red eyes back up to Kaiba's.

"You want me to be safe but what about you? Remember the machine you were trapped in back at KaibaCorp? You were lucky I could find Yugi's help otherwise you might have been lost forever!" he cried out.

Kaiba sighed again.

"That's true…but I have learned from mymistakes now. I will come back to you, no matter what."

Kaiba stood back up. His tiny sibling whined to be let out.

"Please Mokuba."

He handed him his keys to the copter and ran off towards the new commotion of male cries.


	2. The Dog's New Toy

Standing on top of the crates that gave a full view of the events that lay before him, he searched for Yugi.

Finding him was quick enough, figuring out why he was battling Joey, one of his friends, was another matter.

"Yugi!" Kaiba shouted.

Yugi, Tea and Joey all looked at him. Even from far away, he knew that mysterious duellist would be watching him.

"Kaiba?..Joey's possessed" explained a weakened Yugi, steadying himself on his knees.

The strange, demented new Joey frowned at Kaiba.

"Kaiba? What's he doing here? You're just spoiling the fun… unless you're a new source of enjoyment. Yugi's getting tiresome." The new Joey laughed.

"What? Joey you're delusional! You're just like the dog that I ever met, even in Domino High!" Kaiba sneered.

Joey's smile seem to fade away. Even if his mind were taken over, he'd still remember how he hated being called a dog.

"You'll regret saying that Seto!" He screamed.

Joey took a small box, like a remote control.

"Let's see how you like this" Joey's smirk returned.

Underneath his feet, Kaiba could feel the crate he was standing on was shaking. Using his instincts, he jumped off onto the crate below, making sure it was stable to his weight.

Finally the shuddering stopped. As Kaiba was about to shout back at Joey, a million fragments of freshly shattered crate blew into his back, knocking him forward onto their duelling arena.

He tried to stand up but couldn't from the pain of the splinters digging in to his back.

"Kaiba!" Yugi called from the decking.

He rose up to just his knees, resting his arms on his aching legs.

Behind him stirred the new problem. An infra-red light turned on along with a series of whirrs and clicks of his robotic trunk sized arms.

Kaiba edged his head around to face the monster twice his size. The machine rolled out in front of him letting his wooden casing drop off like featherweight sticks.

Joey spoke again

"You'll have to push yourself Kaiba, it'll crush you if you're not careful." He joked.

Through desperation and pain, Kaiba rose to his feet and struggled off.

Yugi couldn't help but watch after Kaiba tripping and slipping behind a metal bunker door behind him and the large gorilla-of-a-monster machine follow after him crashing into the door he closed behind him.

"Marik, you have to stop this!"

"I'll choose what to do without your advice Yugi, however there are other things at stake," He pointed to the timer; 1:46, 1:45, 1:44.

Yugi had no choice but to carry on his duel, to save Tea, Kaiba and Joey.


	3. Never Ending

The mad machine tried to thrash the door open.It was weakening; bending here and there at any imaginable angle possible.

He knew it wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"I'll…return…Mokuba." He gasped.

One of the arms punched through the iron door, followed by the other at a close second.

"This is it…"

The two arms dived for his torso, holding them to the door. He struggled trying to break free of its grasp. But it was futile against such a creature of great strength.

The monster pulled Seto towards his body plate, thrashing the doors as he did so. Kaiba screamed in agony as his back winced in pain once again.


	4. Yugi's Comeback

Further on into the game, Yugi summoned Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field, sacrificing two of his monsters in the process.  
Joey was instantly transfixed to his best monster in his deck, blotting out Marik like he didn't care anymore.

He looked back at Yugi, gormlessly staring into his eyes.

"Yugi…" he whispered before succumbing to holding his head, screaming his throat out.

"JOEY!" Yugi screeched. He tried to run to him but the shackles on his ankles were too strong.

"Marik! Leave him alone!"

The timer was reaching its last few seconds. Marik let go of Joey's mind, believing he'd done enough damage.

Joey immediately stopped screaming his large head of hair off,limply dropping to the floor. But the timer for a thirty second wait had begun.

"Joey are you alright?" Yugi cried.

Joey tilted his face up towards Yugi and smiled through teary eyes

"Yugi…thank you!" he cried back, "At least I can repay you back by saving your life."

Yugi realised that they were still being timed. Suddenly his shackles clicked and loosened, he unhooked them and ran towards Joey.

Tea had finally woken up to the sound of Yugi's cries to Joey.  
She walked up to them and wondered what was going on.

"Yugi? Joey?" She puzzled.

"Tea! Have you got a key on you? Anything?" Yugi, frantic as anything, asked.

"Ermm…" she searched her pockets "Ah! Will this do?" she said as she pulled a small metallic key from her pocket.

Yugi didn't bother to say thank you, he snatched it from her hand. Pleases and thank yous can be saved till later, he thought. The key fitted and unlocked his shackles.

"Come on let's go!"

All of them rushed from the docks only to see behind them the timer reaching zero, letting loose the anchor which crashed through the docks, halving it into smithereens. Bringing the chains that were holding Joey andYugi a few seconds ago, down to the watery depths of the sea.

"Yet again Yugi, you saved my life" Joey spoke.

Yugi looked at both Tea and Joey, checking to see if they were all right. Tea was perfectly fine yet Joey had received a few scratches and bruises.

"Let's go Yug, we've got everyone" said Joey.

Yugi's eyes widened…Kaiba!


End file.
